


What the

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville and Primeval crossover
Genre: Dinosaurs, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Abby was standing as still as she could silently telling herself not to breath when she found herself being swept away, strong arms around her.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What the

**Author's Note:**

> Abby was standing as still as she could silently telling herself not to breath when she found herself being swept away, strong arms around her.

Abby was standing as still as she could silently telling herself not to breath when she found herself being swept away, strong arms around her. "What the hell is that?" enquired the owner of the arms as they came to a standstill. They were almost a block away but she could still see the immense figure. "A T-Rex," she said quietly, "they use movement to track their pray." It was almost accusing but she was glad for the rescue. "Where the hell did that come from?" the figure beside her enquired. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."


End file.
